


Mine

by heythereshipfreak



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-01-31 18:03:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21450448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heythereshipfreak/pseuds/heythereshipfreak
Summary: When Bucky finally settled in a couple days later, he walks out from his room in one of Sam's old air force tanktop, Sam nearly chokes on his coffee, damn Bucky looks fine in his old clothes, Bucky ruffles up his messy bed hair and yawns."Are we going out today?" Bucky asked tiredly."Yeah i need to do some groceries shopping and get you some new clothes and well you need a haircut honestly." Sam coughed out.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Sam Wilson
Kudos: 38





	Mine

Right after Steve has given Sam his shield, Sam dumps it in his car and got in with Bucky. Bucky sat in the car, feeling uncomfortable with the silence, leans over to try switch on the radio, only for Sam to swat his hand away.

"What do you think you're doing?" Sam said.

"The silence is killing me." Bucky groans.

"Then die." Sam said.

"Sam, come on." Bucky whines.

"You're now living with me, so you have to follow my rules." Sam said as he turns to Bucky. Bucky just nods 

"You don't randomly go around and lean into someone and just change their music in their car. You should ask me next time." Sam explain, he then switch on the radio and let it play in the background.

As they reached Sam's small apartment, Sam unlock his door and let Bucky in.

"Your room will be down the hallway, i think i should have some spare sweatshirt that i no longer use. We can go shopping once you're already settled in." Sam said as he walks over to the kitchen.

"Sam. Why are you being nice to me?" Bucky asked as he sat by the island.

"What kind of dumb question is that?" Sam turns as he hands Bucky a bottled water.

"First you took the shield from Steve. Then you offered to let me stay with you. And now you're going to bring me shopping." Bucky said as he opens his drink.

"Aren't we like not on the same team? I mean don't you hate me?" Bucky sips his drink.

"Honestly Barnes, i used to hate you alot." Sam said, Bucky wince slightly.

"But you're no longer that asshole winter soldier, also i offered you a place to stay because where would you stay? The compound is destroyed. Steve is too old, you might have to change his diapers instead." Sam chuckles.

"I'm not going to do that." Bucky chokes on his drink.

"Then do you like me, Sam?" Bucky asked.

"Bucks, 5 years in the soul stone is more than enough for me not to kill you. You're not that loveable, but it's okay." Sam said.

"You will grow to like me." Bucky was determined.

"Whatever you say Princess." Sam said as he walks over to his room.

When Bucky finally settled in a couple days later, he walks out from his room in one of Sam's old air force tanktop, Sam nearly chokes on his coffee, damn Bucky looks fine in his old clothes, Bucky ruffles up his messy bed hair and yawns.

"Are we going out today?" Bucky asked tiredly.

"Yeah i need to do some groceries shopping and get you some new clothes and well you need a haircut honestly." Sam coughed out.

"Sure, I'll go and shower first. You have anything for me to wear?" Bucky asked as he pours a cup of coffee.

"Yeah i have something nice for you, leather jacket would be alright? Since you have to hide your arm." Sam points to Bucky's arm.

"Sure thing." Bucky said as he downs his coffee and went ahead to shower.

"Also Sam! I will do the laundry today." Bucky calls out as he walks away.

As they drive to the mall, and park the car. Sam walks with Bucky to his favourite barber.

"Sam! I haven't seen you in years!" His favourite barber greets him.

"Hey there mike. Could you do me a favour and cut this man's locks and make him fresh." Sam said as Mike pulls him into a hug.

"Anything for a friend." Mike said with a grin.

As Bucky got his haircut, Sam went off to get them something to drink, he went over to Starbucks and got him a nice cup of chocolate frappé and latte for himself. As he got back to the barber, Bucky was done and he looked good with his fresh cut. Sam hands him the drink and went to pay for his haircut.

"It's on the house Sam, he's a keeper honestly." Mike said.

"Why is that so?" Sam asked.

"He kept talking about you like you're his boyfriend, all the good things and he asked something about you and it's really nice. You should keep him." Mike said as he pats Sam's shoulder.

"Haha thanks man. I'll see you around." Sam chuckles.

"Bucks, let's go." Sam said as he walks outside to where Bucky was waiting.

They decided to grab some new clothes, Sam watched as Bucky tries new clothes and jeans and Sam couldn't help but check that ass out, Bucky does have a nice ass. As Sam paid for the clothes, he told Bucky he need to use the bathroom, so Bucky decided to wander around.

Sam wipes his hands on his jeans and walks out to find Bucky, Sam was annoyed when he saw a two ladies standing around Bucky, flirting with him. Sam's mind was cursing and honestly he could just walked over and pull Bucky away, Bucky was his. Bucky face was uncomfortable, and when he saw Sam, his face lights up.

"Baby!" Sam calls out as he pushed his way through them, Bucky looked at him confused.

"Sorry to keep you waiting babe, there was a queue in there. You ready?" Sam asked him, Bucky just nod at him.

"Aren't you a cutie. Let's go baby." Sam said as he leans up and kissed Bucky's cheeks. Bucky blushed as Sam intertwined their fingers.

Sam was fighting with his feelings, he was questioning his actions, was he really in love with Bucky? Did he really like Bucky? Sam looks at their intertwined fingers and then Bucky's blushing face, he could kiss that shy smirk off his face.

They walked over, finding a shopping cart, Sam puts the previous shopping bags in the cart. Sam still hasn't let Bucky's hands go as they pushed the cart along. 

"You want cereal?" Sam asked Bucky.

"Yeah sure thing, can we get the colourful ones." Bucky said as he looks at them.

"Alright, anything else you need?" Sam asked as he let's Bucky hands go and grabs the cereal, dropping them in the cart. And pushed ahead.

"Your hands please." Bucky said as he made grabby hands to Sam.

"Fine, come here." Sam said as he pulls Bucky along, holding his hand. Bucky grins at him.

Sam felt comfortable holding onto Bucky's hands, it felt warm especially when the weather was getting colder. They walked around like that, holding hands and smiling at each other. As they went to check out their things, the cashier smiles at them.

"Are you both newly married?" The cashier asked.

"What makes you say so?" Sam asked her.

"I mean you both looked cute together, holding hands, smiling at each other, going groceries shopping together, boyfriends don't do this dosmetic things together, mostly married couple does this." The cashier explains.

"Lucky guess, i say. Yes we're newly married couple, just got hitch weeks ago." Sam said as he puts his arms around Bucky's waist.

"Congratulations then." The cashier smiles at them.

As they paid their things and pushed the cart to the car, Bucky helps to load everything in the car.

"Sam, why did you say we were a married couple back then?" Bucky asked.

"Just felt like it. Not wanting girls like her to flirt with you." Sam shrugs.

"But why?" Bucky asked. Sam just shrugs.

Their drive back home was pushing Sam to his limits, Bucky kept asking why, begging for an answer. Sam got annoyed and parks his car, he got out and slams the door shut and stomps up to his house. Bucky follows him through the door.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Sam asked angrily.

"Me? You're the one not answering my questions." Bucky huffed.

"Can't you stop asking me the same god damn question?" Sam said as he slams his fist in the counter.

"I just want to know why, Sam. Why did you have to do that?" Bucky asked

"Because i like you, Bucks!" Sam huffes as he walks up to Bucky.

"I don't like it how those girls try to flirt with you, i hate it how they look at you like some god damn snack. My mind is screaming, Mine!" Sam growls as he looks up to Bucky.

Bucky leans down, he was processing everything in his head, but somehow his body was acting on his own. He hands cups the back of Sam's neck and pulls Sam closer to him, Bucky leans further down and brushed his lips against Sam. He pressed his lips on Sam's and kissed him softly on the lips. He deepens the kiss, as Sam held him around the waist. Bucky then pushed Sam against the counter, lifting him up and putting him on the counter.

The whole apartment was filled with their loud breathing, Sam's moans and groans. Sam had his fingers in Bucky's soft locks as Bucky squeezed his thighs lightly. They pulled apart and rest their foreheads against each other.

"That was crazy." Sam breathes out.

"Yeah. You want to continue this in the bedroom?" Bucky breathes out.

"Fuck yes." Sam said.

Bucky grins up to him and carries him to his room. He lays Sam down on his bed and kissed him hard, they went on for 10 minutes, as Bucky pulls off Sam's shirt, only for Sam to put his hands against Bucky's chest.

"What's wrong? You don't want this?" Bucky asked him.

"No i want this. But i left our ice cream in the car." Sam said as he looks up at Bucky.

Sam pushed Bucky off him and got out of bed.

"To be continued" Sam shouts as he ran out of the house. Bucky chuckles as he lays there


End file.
